Annabeth: Real or Not Real?
by This Girl is on FIRE
Summary: Percy is going to school at Goode, when he sees a familiar face in English class. Just an idea I came up with. Percabeth. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!


Hello!** Here's another story for you guys. It's in** **the ****POV of Percy. Enjoy!**

* * *

I've been going to school at Goode for about 6 months now. I have a pretty good group of friends, though not as awesome as my friends at Camp Half Blood. Their names are: Jake, Alex, Ethan, DG, Michael, and Hercules. We laughed about us both bein named for famous demigods for quite some time, if only he knew I am a famous demigod, about a week ago they were talking about their girlfriends.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"So, where should I take Ashley for our date tonight?" Michael asked._

_ "I took Cassie bowling for our first date, and it was really fun," Ethan replied._

_ They got into this big conversation about their girlfriends and noticed that I was being uncharacteristically quiet._

_ "Percy, dude, you don't have a girlfriend! Why don't you ask that babe over there out. She's totally checking you out!" DG commented._

_ "Nah. And I do have a girlfriend. Her name's Annabeth and she lives in San Francisco," I told them_

_ "Riiight, and I'm part god," Alex said sarcastically._

_ "Seriously, you are?" I said. What? In my world that's a huge possibility._

_ They started cracking up._

* * *

Now, I'm standing with them in front of my locker while they joke about my "fake" girlfriend while pointing out girls who I should ask out.

"Hey, I hears there's this girl that just transferred here. She's supposed to be smokin' hot," Hercules says.

"But your dating Zoe," I tell him. Yeah, I know. Zoe and Hercules. At first, I was going to ask if by any chance her last name was Nightshade and he was the real Hercules. Then I remembered that Zoe's dead and Hercules was now a god, unless Zoe tried for the Isles of the Blest, which I highly doubt.

Hercules just shrugs. Almost exactly like the real guy, just not as much of a jerk, or as strong, or immortal, or- you know what? Forget I said anything.

Homeroom

That new girl sounds a lot like Annabeth, just not as awesome. Gods, I miss her. Anyway, the teacher was saying that she loves Greek mythology, Architechure and is really smart. At first I thought that maybe Annabeth transferred here, but then the teacher said her name is Anabell Kasey. Close, but not quite. Apparently here, whenever we get a new student the homeroom teacher is required to read a paper the new student wrote about themselves. My homeroom teacher is a lot like Mr. D, or as I like to call him, Wine Dude. Mr. B, my homeroom teacher, hates his job and makes a point of letting us know that, is addicted to alchohal and parties, doesn't care about anything, and always gets everybody's names wrong. He calls me Pegasus Jake's Son, and I've long since stopped trying to correct him. Everytime you do, the name just gets worse. At the beginning of the year, I was Peter Johnson, then I was Mercy Jason, then President Jack, next Pearly Makesome, now I'm Pegasus Jake's Son. **_Ding! Ding! Ding!_** Theres the bell! I better get going.

* * *

Me and my friends are walking to english class, my least favorite class because of my dislexia. Try reading Romeo and Juliet, blah, with it looking like this:

Oermeo ho Oermeo,

Forherew tar othu Oermeo?

Yden hyt thefar nda fuser hyt amen,

Ro if othu lwit ton eb tub wosrn ym ovel,

Nda I halls on logern eb a Cpulate,

Hard right? Now try it the other way:

Romeo oh Romeo,

Wherefor art thou Romeo?

Deny thy Father and refuse thy name,

Or if thou wilt not be sworn, my love,

And I shall no longer be a Capulet,

Now tell me which ones easier to read. If you chose number one then you my friend are,drum roll please,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A dillusional bunny.

Now back on topic, sorry about that I tend to get a little side tracked.

The English teacher, Ms. Kelly, told us that the new girl will be in this class. All the guys are drooling. Eagerly waiting to see the new girl they've heard so much about. She walks in and my jaw drops the floor. It's Annabeth. She tells Ms. Kelly that her and me need to talk in the hall real quick. I follow her out, prepared to bombard her with questions.

"Annabeth! How come your here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, because I am," I stutter.

She laughs. "Me and my dad had a fight, plus I needed to get closer to camp, and you. Now, I didn't bring you out here just to talk."

She kisses me, which soon turns into a full out snog fest. We go back into the classroom, hand in hand.

"I assume you two know each other," Ms. Kelly says.

"Yeah, this my girlfriend, Annabeth," I explain, sending a pointed look towards my friends in the back.

_**Meanwhile, in the back of the room...**_

"I told you Annabeth was real! Now pay up," Jake whisper yells.

"Fine," they all mutter, while pulling 50 bucks out of their wallets and handing it to Jake.

Hercules mumbles, "She's not that pretty anyways."

* * *

**Review and Percy will give you digital blue cookies! :D**


End file.
